<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dinner for Three by Heartithateyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532767">Dinner for Three</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou'>Heartithateyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Cute Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Random &amp; Short, Secret Crush, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, date crashing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is on a date that Tony happens to crash.</p><p>And how could he say no to someone who he happens to have a crush on?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dinner for Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well well well, what are the chances?”</p><p>He looks up and spots Tony standing there, looking gorgeous in the dim restaurant lighting.</p><p>“Hey Tony, what’re you doing here?” He asks with a smile. He’s hoping it isn’t obvious how excited he is to run into the other man, especially since he’s currently on a date with another man.</p><p>And Kurt was nice. He was smart and polite, but it was impossible to compare to Tony Stark.</p><p>“Just waiting for my date to arrive, mind if I sit with you for a moment?” Tony asks with a smile. Tony on a date in the same restaurant, that won’t be distracting at all.</p><p>“Actually-“ Kurt begins, looking over at him.</p><p>“Of course.” He says, accidentally cutting off his date. He knows he’s being rude but he can’t help himself. He can never help himself around the other man.</p><p>Tony grabs another chair from a nearby table and he can’t help but admire his graceful movements. No matter what he was doing, he found it difficult to take his eyes off the other man.</p><p>“So… what’s it like working together?” Kurt asks stiffly as he takes another sip of his drink.</p><p>“It’s pretty good, except when someone decides to go rogue and throw themselves out of a plane.” Tony says with a smile, recalling a mission from a few days ago.</p><p>“Oh yeah, or when someone decides to get swallowed by a robot monster?” He adds with a laugh, remembering when Tony somehow survived and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to kiss him or kill him.</p><p>“Or when someone goes into what is clearly a murder bunker?” Tony teases back, stealing a piece of bread off his plate.</p><p>“Hey, Nat also decided to do that!” He reminds Tony, as though that makes it any better. Sometimes being friends with a genius had its downsides, like how Tony somehow remembered every embarrassing thing he ever did. But he still wouldn’t change a thing about the other man.</p><p>“Mmm hmm, I should really ask her who’s idea it was.” Tony asks, pulling off a corner of the bread and throwing it at him.</p><p>“It was a mutual decision.” He swears, grabbing the bread and throwing it back.</p><p>“Sure, whatever you say. She really doesn’t get paid enough for keeping your ass alive.” Tony says with an eye roll. It’s amazing how the other man always can make him laugh.</p><p>“Or you ass.” He reminds him, considering Natasha is more or less the common sense for the whole team.</p><p>“Please, I can take care of my own ass.” Tony says with an exaggerated eyebrow wiggle.</p><p>“Oh really now-“ He says, a snarky reply waiting on the tip of his tongue.</p><p>“I think I’m going to use the restroom.” Kurt blurts out. He immediately blushes, he had honestly forgotten the other man was there.</p><p>“Oh, I actually think the bathroom is-“ He begins, as Kurt stands up and heads for the front of the restaurant.</p><p>“Annnnnnd they’re leaving.” Tony says as Kurt makes a beeline straight for the exit. He honestly can’t blame him, he invited another man on their date and then proceeded to ignore him.</p><p>“They definitely are.” He says, watching as Kurt hails a cab.</p><p>“Sorry for screwing up your date.” Tony says with an apologetic smile.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure I was the one who screwed it up, it’s probably rude to invite someone to crash your date and then ignore them.” He says, hoping to won’t be too awkward the next time he sees Kurt at work.</p><p>“Probably. I’m surprised, you’re usually Mr.Manners.” Tony says with a smile.</p><p>“Well I can never say no to you.” He blurts out before he can think about how that sounds.</p><p>“Mmm I knew my charm would win you over eventually.” Tony says, leaning in closer than before.</p><p>“Didn’t take that long Tony.” He admits. Sure, they didn’t get on at first, but they quickly went from bickering children to friends to…. A hopeless crush.</p><p>“Well since your other date was ruined, how about you and I have one?” Tony asks, looking more vulnerable than Steve had ever seen him.</p><p>“Are you asking me out Tony Stark.” He asks, his face breaking out in a wide smile. His heart races and he feels his brain is going about a million miles an hour.</p><p>“Only if you’re saying yes.” Tony responds, looking just as nervous as Steve feels.</p><p>“Then it’s a date.” He says, leaning over and holding Tony’s hand.</p><p>And he has a feeling it’s going to be a very, very good date.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>Feel free to leave comments!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>